Naruto Shippuden: Breaking Moon Chronicles
by GuiltyAC1
Summary: This is a series that takes place AFTER the war. It takes place 8 years after the war, and everyone is grown up with a new generation rising. A new team 7. A new adventure begins! OC X OC


**This is an introduction chapter mainly. This chapter simply explains the characters appearance, their dreams hobbies, and their background. Although there IS a little main story in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Generation/ Team 7**

In the summer in Konoha, kids are playing around having a good time, the adults are either looking after a family business of theres, and the elderly are resting, watering their plants, or enjoying the nature of the outdoors.

At Ichiraku Ramen, a new team with one familiar face sits down, eating ramen. Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin, and new team captain for Team 7. Team 7 consists of 3 prodigies. Probably the best ninja their age to ever live in Konoha.

These young ninja are Akito Asakura, Hakaze Nohara, and Kazuya Hatake. Akito is a 15 year old teen that looks exactly like Naruto. Except Akito has black hair, no whiskers, and has more of a baby face which a lot of people find cute and highly attractive, especially with his big eyes.

Because of his baby face, any expression he makes looks attractive to any female. He also has a darker shade of blue in his eyes than Naruto. A midnight blue color to be more exact. Akito wears mostly black to help with his stealth.

He wears a white scarf with a black, elbow sleeve t-shirt with white sleeves. The black t-shirt has a red and white cross on the front that travels to each side of the shirt (hint hint). He wears armbands that travel from his forearm to his lower palm, and on the back of his hand is a metal plate that has the Konoha insignia.

He has red and white tape wrapped around his index finger, and pinky on both hands, and white tape around his thumb.

He has a regular black shinobi pants with white tape wrapped around his ankles, and wears regular black ninja sandles. Akito is also fairly muscular but still maintains a skinny figure, like Sasuke.

Hakaze is an extremely beautiful girl with a great figure. She has black, mid-back length hair. Her face is extremely similar to Sakura's. Her eye color is an azure color. Her eyes are the main reason for her attraction, as well as her breasts. Her breasts aren't that big, but it's more developed than the average teen her age.

Her clothing is similar to Sakura's "Dragon Blade Chronicles" attire. Her top is a sleeveless shirt, almost looks like a sweater, with a four flap skirt, with pouches for tools on all four flaps. On the back of her shirt she has a big Konoha insignia.

She wears legging shorts, that are shorter in length than they should be, but it helps her move freely, which helps with her speed level as well. (Her leggings rest just alittle past the base of her butt, and her upper thigh)

She has shin high ninja sandles like Sakura, and she wears thigh high socks. This only leaves about a ten inch gap between her socks, and her leggings.

Kazuya is Kakashi's son. He wears just about the same things Kakashi wore when he was his age. Except he doesn't wear a mask. But he bears a striking resemblance to Kakashi.

Our sensei, Naruto-Sensei looks pretty much like his father used to with the same clothing and everything. We've seen pictures of his father and mother over the years, so we know.

The team finishes up their ramen and walks to the Hokage mansion to get a mission they've been called to.

P.O.V - Akito

Hey guys! My name is Akito Asakura! I'm a Chuunin as well as my other team mates. Our team has been on a bundle of missions as of lately. A total of 182 missions! Can you believe it?

64 D-rank, 32 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 46 A-rank, and 16 S-rank. Our team is the only team in our generation to take on so many S rank missions so easily. We're also the only team to accomplish over 100 missions.

This is mainly because we've been together longer than most teams. Me and Kazuya graduated the academy at 7, while Hakaze, a year younger than us, graduated at 6. We met Naruto Sensei not too long afterwards.

We became Chuunin at age 10, while Hakaze became Chuunin the same time as us, but she was only 9. We've been together for a total of 8 years! I love this team and everybody in it. It's just amazing to me, how we've grown together for so long.

We're all also trained by different individuals from the generation before us. Kazuya is trained by his father, Kakashi Sensei.

Hakaze is trained first hand by Naruto Sensei's wife, Sakura Haruno, the successor to the great 5th Hokage, and legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade.

Hakaze excels in healing jutsu, and has even come up with some of her own jutsu for more advance healing. Her intelligence level is on par with Sakura's. She also trains with Naruto Sensei to master her wind nature, and she's come along way with that.

I'm trained by Sasuke Uchiha. He's a jerk at times, but he's a good guy, and I learn alot from him, although he's not even that much older than me, he's only 24. So are Naruto and Sakura. They're each only 8 years older...I guess that's a little older, but still.

He trains me in the Fire and Lightning natures.

As for personality...I'll keep it quick with this one. Kazuya is a cool, aloof type of teenager. He's highly skilled and is relatively calm in battle.

Hakaze can be described very similarly like Sakura...short tempered, fun, calm, and is kinda a tsundere. A person who shows hostile emotions but can be lovable, or lovey dovey at the same time. But when she needs to hit someone...I'm her main target...I don't know why.

As for me, my personality can be described as energetic like Naruto Sensei...I think that's why Sasuke Sensei finds me kinda annoying...

Anyway we finally made it to the Hokage Mansion for our mission.

I looked at Grandma Tsunade.

"So what's our mission Granny?"

Tsunade looked at me with fire and sighed.

"That nickname passed down a generation I see...", She thought.

"Your mission is an S-rank mission."

Naruto Sensei looked at Tsunade and was in alittle bit of a shock.

"Why an S-rank? What's the mission about?"

"It's concerning the Akatsuki..."

Hakaze, Kazuya, and I were confused.

"What is Akatsuki?" Hakaze asked.

We looked at Naruto's face and he was in a state of shock. When we saw his face, our face went into a similar state as his. Naruto ignored our question and began to ask Tsunade, "What are you talking about?"

"I ended the Akatsuki 8 years ago...What do you mean "it's about the Akatsuki..." ?"

"We have reason to believe that the Akatsuki are banding together once again. But recent sightings have said that they've all been new faces."

"So then, someone is trying to start akatsuki again?!"

"Yes, and this is what I want you 4 to look into. But I warn you, do NOT fight them. Avoid confrontation if possible. If the situation is taken out of your hands, then please be careful."

Naruto remained silent, still in shock that the akatsuki have planned to start again.

"Where is the location at?" Naruto said with a stressed out expression.

"It's pretty far, eye witnesses say it should be out near Orochimaru's Northern Hideout. I don't know what they're planning, but the Akatsuki are a force to be reckoned with, so please be careful."

"Right..." Naruto was still in complete shock and disappointment. But he quickly cheered up and looked at the 3 of us.

"I want you 3 to go home for now. Gather the things you need, and Hakaze, bring a little extra medical utensils. I'll inform you about what we're up against as we travel there."

"Right!" All 3 of us yelled in unison.

* * *

We all walked together back to our homes and Naruto went to his.

Hakaze looked at me and saw me in deep thought.

"Akito, what's the matter?"

"I was just wondering, what is the Akatsuki, and why did Naruto Sensei get so shocked after he heard that. Out of all the things we've heard and all the missions we've been on, he never looked so stressed out before."

"True...Naruto Sensei was never like this before."

Kazuya turned to us, "My father told me a little about the Akatsuki, but very briefly and vaguely. He simply told me it was a group of S-rank shinobi."

I looked at Kazuya, responded, "S-rank shinobi eh? Naruto Sensei told Granny that he took them down. Granny also said there were some new faces, so why would someone want to reassemble the Akatsuki?"

Hakaze looked to the ground in deep thought. She responded to my question, but it was a response I wasn't really looking for.

"Come to think of it now, 8 years ago, a war broke out didn't it?"

"Yeah, at that time we weren't told anything, we were too young, but supposably it was a large scale war."

Hakaze continued on by saying, "That war must've been with the Akatsuki, and whatever they tried to accomplish, Naruto Sensei must've stopped them before we even met him."

Kazuya added, "But there was a time before that, remember? It was some time ago, but about 8 or 9 years ago, the village was completely destroyed by a man with orange hair wearing a black cloak, with red clouds."

After Kazuya jogged my memory, I remembered seeing a man with long orange hair, attacking many jounin at once, and I also remembered seeing a young Sakura punch and kill a huge centipede at the time.

Once Kazuya said this, I didn't need anymore info, I quickly came to an assumption on my own, ending the whole confusion about the Akatsuki.

"I understand now..."

Hakaze, and Kazuya look at me in confusion.

"Naruto Sensei was the host of the 9 tailed fox, right? And still is. The 9 tails is a being with massive amounts of chakra, am I right? The Akatsuki must've wanted to obtain this power, so to get it, they waged war."

Hakaze put her hand to her chin thinking about my theory. "That WOULD make sense..."

"Also for them to reassemble this group, it would only mean that Naruto Sensei has become a target once again, right? But what I don't understand, is if the Akatsuki is made up of completely new faces, then what motive would they have for taking the Bijuu?"

Hakaze looked at me with a surprised look.

"What...what is it why are you looking at me like that Hakaze?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just surprised at how smart you can be sometimes." She smiled as if she enjoyed teasing me, but I had a completely straight face, feeling as if I walked right into that one.

We each separated and made it to our houses, about to prepare for our mission. My older brother, Akira "Asakura", and my older sister Saki "Asakura" saw me. My brother wore regular pants with a black shirt with a **"certain" **crest on the back of the shirt.

My sis is a tomboy who walked around the house in literally nothing but her underwear and t-shirt with the same crest and without a bra underneath. She is even more shapely than Hakaze, and looks similar to Sakura as well. While my brother looked like Sasuke more than anyone else.

Saki looked at me sitting on the couch indian style, exposing what she's got, "You're leaving on a mission?"

I curved my head away from her with a slight blush and nodded my head.

"You have **ZERO** sex appeal y'know that?

"Hmph, you're too young to be telling **ME** I have no sex appeal Akito."

Akira looked at Saki and supported me, "Well I'm older than **BOTH** of you, and I have the given right as your older brother to tell you that you have **NO** sex appeal whatsoever."

Saki felt annoyed but she had nothing else to say, meaning she gave up. Akira always manages to own my sister. I laughed a little and walked to my room to get ready.

Something tells me though, that this mission, is going to be the biggest one we've had, especially since my memory has been jogged back.

But...I wondered why I didn't remember something like that sooner...My body felt a little off, like I was forgetting something else...but at the same time I felt like I was in the process of remembering something else.

Something that makes me who I am.

* * *

**There you have it, that was my FIRST Naruto Fan fic. Feel free to leave reviews about how I went about doing this. Tell me anything you agree or disagree with, or even things you don't understand.**

**Depending on the question you want to know, I might or might not answer it, as it may pertain to the main story, and I don't wanna spoil anything.**


End file.
